


Logince: Nerd

by Deceitfullyanxioussss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitfullyanxioussss/pseuds/Deceitfullyanxioussss
Summary: Basically, I went onto Google and searched Imagine Your OTP and saw this and thought LOGINCE so yePrompt:Person A: *waiting at the airport for Person B while holding a huge, bedazzled poster emblazoned with the word NERD*





	Logince: Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This is like superrrr short  
Also, my first post so I have no idea what I'm doing lol

Roman couldn’t help but bounce on his heels as he waited in excited impatience for his boyfriend to arrive.

Fidgeting uncontrollably and gripping a gigantic piece of glittery paper that identified who he was picking up definitely earned him a ton of judgemental stares.

Roman, however, didn't care about the stares he was receiving; his care only directed towards seeing his boyfriend once again.

After what felt like an eternity later, he finally saw a flock of people emerge from deboarding. His grin seemed to double it's size as he waited in anticipation for his lover.

Logan sighed as he slowly began the process of getting off the plane. He held his briefcase tightly in his hands to ensure it wouldn't get damaged or lost in the sea of people.

In all honesty, he was just tired, sore, and in desperate need to get off this damn plane. All he wanted at this moment was to cuddle up in his boyfriend's comforting arms on the couch. Just the mere thought of that warmth and relaxation made the normally stoic man smile, if only the tiniest bit.

At long last, he was off and walking towards the area in which Roman agreed to pick him up.

Logan was expecting many things.

Maybe Roman would sweep him off his feet bridal style with a shower of kisses, or maybe Roman would give him this grand speech of how much he's missed him, perhaps both. He’d probably be bearing gifts of plushies, chocolates, and piles of Logansberry Crofter’s as well now that he thought about it a little longer.

What he got was a lot different from what he expected.

Walking through the large automatic glass doors to immediately spot his boyfriend vibrating in place while carrying a poster board with heaps of glitter, emblazoned with the word  ** _NERD_ ** instead of his name was certainly a sight.

He wasn’t sure if he should laugh, shake his head, be impressed, or pretend he’s never met the dude. He didn’t get to choose, as Roman skipped over to him, singing some improvised tune about how much he’s missed him.

Logan cleared his throat, calmly set his briefcase down on the floor beside him, and adjusted his tie. “Roman,” he addressed with a small nod.

“Logan!” Roman exclaimed, cutting off his tune for the sake of tackling the formal man into a rib-crushing hug, poster being forgotten on the ground. “I’ve missed you! How was work? Did you miss me? Did you ever get bored? How are you feeling? Were people nice to you?” Roman rambled, only silencing when Logan put his hand over his mouth.

“Roman, I have a headache. I want to go home. Questions later.” he said simplistically, voice laced with exhaustion. He slowly reached for his briefcase but Roman snatched it first, and when he turned a questioning gaze to Roman he was met with a short, yet soft kiss.

Roman smirked. “As you wish.” he whispered, flashing him a wink before taking hold of his hand and leading him out of the airport to go home, poster left behind.


End file.
